As noted above, the present invention relates to an enclosed, transport, environmentally safe, tote tank system of the industrial, heavy-duty type for transporting, for example, hazardous and flammable liquids by, for example, offshore/inshore vessels and trucks, as well as other transportation means. The “real world,” existing, “prior art” tanks currently being used, for example, in the offshore oil industry, generally are unsafe and, for example, offer no effective protection from spills or punctures.
More particularly, some of the “prior art” problems that exist now, which are solved in the exemplary embodiment of the tank of the present invention, are presented below.                1. “Prior Art” Problem—Typically, the “real world,” existing “prior art” tote tanks are relatively tall and narrow, e.g., for a five hundred and fifty gallon capacity tank, about a six (6′) foot height with about a four (4′) foot width (or length), and have their fill valves located on, near or around the tops of the tanks. A worker thus typically has to climb a ladder or platform to fill or physically check the fluid levels of the existing, “prior art” tanks. Exemplary Embodiment's Solution—The preferred tote tank has a stable, low profile design of, for example, about a four (4′) foot maximum height, preferably below four foot, three inch (4′3″) in height, and about a six (6′) width (or length), for a relatively large capacity tank, with, for example, a liquid level gauge and fill cap(s) at the top of the tank but positioned at a level low enough to allow a worker to service the tank while standing on the ground, vessel deck, truck bed or other basic surface. The substantial differences in dimensions for the same capacity tank between the “prior art” and the exemplary embodiment is one of kind, not merely just one of degree.        2. “Prior Art” Problem—When the “real world,” existing “prior art” tote tanks tip over, the top, man-hole or man-way cover often just poped off, spilling the contained liquids onto the ground or surroundings. Exemplary Embodiment's Solution—Preferred low profile configuration for the tote tank makes it more difficult to tip over. An encircling guard wall preferably is added around, for example, the gauge area, fill cap(s), vent and level gauge areas. This protects these components from, for example, slings catching any of the vital components, further avoiding, for example, a tip over. Additionally, a very strong fastener system, for example, a series of encircling bolts, is preferably added on the man hole or man-way cover in place of the inadequately fastened cover used on pre-existing tote tanks.        3. “Prior Art” Problem—The “real world,” existing “prior art” tote tanks have no protection from over-fill or discharge leaks. As a result, the liquids fall to the ground or to the surroundings. Exemplary Embodiment's Solution—The protection guard wall on top also acts as a containment area for over-spills. A drain tube also preferably is included, preferably between the two, top, double-“skin” walls, extending, for example, to the side of the tank where any “loose” liquids can be discharged properly by removing, for example, an outside plug, inserting a hose going down to a bucket or other suitable container, etc., then removing the inner plug to catch all of the liquid. The liquid discharge area also preferably has a permanently mounted, bottom drip pan to catch any valve-to-hose leaks, etc.        4. “Prior Art” Problem—There typically is no protection on existing “real world,” existing “prior art” tote tanks from anyone turning on a discharge valve and releasing liquids into the environs. Exemplary Embodiment's Solution—A discharge valve preferably is positioned or located inside of an enclosing, protective discharge compartment, which also preferably has a lock-able, security, access door that can be locked to make it tamper-proof.        5. “Prior Art” Problem—“Real world,” existing “prior art” tote tanks typically are not protected from punctures caused by, for example, forklifts or cranes swinging tank units, for example, off of vessels rocking in heavy seas. Exemplary Embodiment's Solution—The tote tank preferably includes a gapped, double skin construction, but preferably only along the top and side and end walls and not along the bottom, which preferably has the two “skins” in face-to-face, flat engagement.        
Some other, additional, preferred, independent features of the exemplary embodiment which improve the “prior art” tote tanks are:                1. Preferably including lock-out holes in association with both the fill cap(s) and the discharge valve. The customer or user thereafter can insert a band or cable thru these holes during the use of the tank. If the band is broken, it is then known that the tank likely has been tampered with and needs to be double-checked.        2. Preferably including one or more internal baffle to avoid a quick shift of contained liquid from side-to-side or end-to-end.        3. Preferably including fork-lift stirrups in association with the base or tank bottom to interface with and thereby secure, the structural, bottom framework of the tank to the tines of a fork-lift while it is being moved about by the fork-lift.        4. Preferably including a suction pressure, dual relief valve to keep the internal tank pressure below, for example, about a one and a half (1.5 psi) pounds per square inch suction and about a five (5 psi) pounds per square inch output pressure.        
The tank preferably is designed to carry many, if not all, types of liquids, particularly hazardous or flammable liquids, such as, for example, methanol, jet fuel, diesel and gas chemicals, etc. It can also be used, for further example, to transport, hold and safely store bio-medical liquids.
The double-skin, low-profile, transport, industrial, environmentally safe, tote tank and system of the present invention solve all of these long-standing, great-need problems of the prior art. A great need for solving these problems have existed for a long period of time, and many have unsuccessfully tried to solve them in the past. Substantial commercial success is expected for the preferred of the present invention embodiment and variants thereof.